


Honeymoon

by NeverHadThePlot



Series: Pick me up and piece me together [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom Phil Coulson, Dom/sub, Honeymoon, Kneeling, Leashes, M/M, Sub Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverHadThePlot/pseuds/NeverHadThePlot
Summary: A brief look at Phil and Clint's Honeymoon.(Very Brief, sorry)





	Honeymoon

Phil bathed Clint carefully and dressed him in a suit, before clipping a leash to him for the first time.

“You okay?” Phil asked, cupping the back of his neck.

“Yeah,” Clint breathed out, “nervous.”

“You have nothing to be nervous about sweet boy. I will take care of you.” Phil caressed his cheek. He knew this was hard for Clint, he was fiercely protective of his independence when they were not alone. Phil could understand that, Clint spent his whole life fighting against prejudices against his dynamic; it must feel wrong to give that all up for Phil in public. Phil was grateful that Clint was willing to try.

“I know you will.” Clint grinned, “I trust you.”

Phil smiled and pulled him into a kiss. “C’mon then Little Bird.”

He led him to one of the more upscale restaurants in town. The one that insisted on Sub’s kneeling by their Dom’s feet, with leash hooks under the tables and special kneeling cushions. 

Clint kept his eyes down submissively as they entered the restaurant, trusting Phil blindly to leading him by the leash. “A table for two?” Phil asked pleasantly.

The Dom at the reception smiled at Phil, her eyes flicking to Clint briefly, “Of course Sir. Is this a special occasion?”

“Yes, we’re on our honeymoon, actually.” Phil smiled, resting a hand on the small of Clint’s back.

“Ooh, congratulations.” She picked up one menu. Restaurants like this accommodated to honeymooners well. Already having kneeling mats available, they just neglected to provide the tray and cutlery to the subs, allowing their doms to take care of it. 

She led them over to a corner booth and handed Phil the menu. “Someone will be over to take your orders soon.” 

Phil thanked her before turning to Clint. “Kneel down for me sweetheart.” Clint did as he was instructed gracefully without hesitating.

“Good Boy.” Phil praised, stroking a hand through his hair as he clipped his leash over the hook. “You’re doing very well for me Clint.”

“Thank you Sir.” Clint smiled up at him.

Phil took his own seat and glanced at the menu, “What would you like to eat Little Bird?”

“You choose Sir.” Clint responded.

Phil hummed, then slid a hand into his hair and pet him as he read through the menu, “How does steak sound?”

“Stake’s my favourite, Sir.”

“I know it is Clint.” Phil smiled fondly, “Medium-rare?”

“Yes please Sir.”

The waiter came to take their orders, carefully avoiding stepping on Clint with a practised ease. He quickly came back with their drinks. Phil took a sip of his wine and savoured it before he held the glass to Clint’s lips to help him take a drink.

“Thank you Sir.” Clint said, licking the dribble that had dropped onto his bottom lip.

“Your welcome.” Phil smiled, placing the glass back on the table. “You know, the last time I was in a restaurant like this was on a mission.”

“What happened?” Clint asked, interested.

“We were setting up a meeting with a drug lord. Met at a restaurant on neutral ground. I was under cover as a business man looking to make a deal.”

“I bet you kicked his ass.” Clint grinned.

“Of course I did, but not that night. His sub was actually the informant; she was kneeling by his side. Asshole wouldn’t let her have a tray or cutlery to eat with. She told me where the warehouse was.”

“Bet he never even stopped to think talking about his underhand dealings in front of her.”

“It is true many power driven doms underestimate subs.”

“Dam straight.” Clint agreed, “You didn’t, though.”

“No.” Phil agreed, smiling indulgently.

“Knew you didn’t, you shot me the minute you saw me.” He grinned and Phil rolled his eyes.

“I still maintain that was entirely your own fault.”

“Why, because I tried to run?”

“Exactly.”

“My hearing aids were broken, I didn’t know what you wanted. I just assumed you were there to kill me.”

A shadow crossed Phil’s face, “I was.”

“But you didn’t.” Clint said cheerfully, “Can’t tell you how grateful I am for that Phil.”

“Yes, I definitely wouldn’t be here that’s for sure.” Phil smiled a little sadly.

“I love you, Sir.” Clint said, because he knew the haunted look would be replaced by the wondering one he so loved to see. Phil leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, “I love you too Clint.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Phil or Clint. It's probably for the best.


End file.
